Fire Extinguisher
}} |filename = FIREEXTINGUISHER (GTA V) fire exting (GTA V, Model name) EXTINGUISHER (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Chinatown Wars & GTA V) |spawnped = GTA V Los Santos Fire Department |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Fire Extinguisher is a item featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as an usable weapon, in Grand Theft Auto IV as a prop and as an unusable item from Grand Theft Auto V. Description As its name implies, its primary function is to extinguish fires, although it can also be used as a weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Fire Extinguisher featured in GTA San Andreas is based on the most common real-world type, the stored pressure design. With the exception of certain missions, the fire extinguisher features an ammunition counter, which can be depleted, similar to weaponry. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Fire Extinguisher is only seen as a static prop. They can be found on the walls of some buildings and when shot, will fall to the ground and spray out foam for a short time. This foam does not have any effect on the player. This can only be done once on each fire extinguisher. Fire extinguishers can mostly be found on the corners of The Libertonian, with one spawning on each corner. Some versions will appear with instructions in English and others in Russian, the later one with a variation of the label that reads either "пена" (foam) or "вода" (water). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Fire Extinguisher returns once more in Grand Theft Auto V, but cannot be normally used by the player. The fire extinguisher can be seen in the hands of firefighters to extinguish fires. Judging by the effect and the tag, it would be the dry powder variation, since it can be used on electrical fires (something that neither foam or water variations are able to be used on). Originally, the fire extinguisher was meant to be a usable weapon, but was cut from the final version. The player can still use it if they use a trainer to spawn it. If done, it will be oddly placed in the Thrown slot of the Weapon Wheel. It has no HUD icon and can share the HUD icon of the next Thrown slot weapon, such as sharing the HUD icon with the Jerry Can. The fire extinguisher has no first person model. Like in GTA IV, extinguishers also appear as static props. They can be either a dry chemical or water-based version. When shot, they will spray out water/gas for a short period of time. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Fire Extinguisher is primarily meant to extinguish any source of fire. Upon use, this item looses a stream of its extinguishing agent, ironically similar to the Flamethrower. Putting out a flame requires 2-3 seconds of focused extinguishing; the player must aim at the base of the fire to permanently put it out. However, it can also be used to attack civilians; spraying at someone will disorient them for several seconds, preventing them from attacking or fleeing. Minimal damage is dealt, but the Fire Extinguisher can kill a person after prolonged use. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Based on the files, the Fire Extinguisher does not deal damage at all, though it will still scare pedestrians off and may even result in a wanted level. Even if the player provokes the firefighters while they are holding the fire extinguisher, the firefighters will use the extinguisher as a weapon and spray it over the player, but does not deal damage at all. Its range appears to be roughly identical to that of most shotguns. Still, either user are able to extinguish fire quickly with the extinguisher. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game FireExtinguisher-GTASA.jpg|A fire extinguisher spawn in Whetstone in GTA San Andreas. FireExtinguisherEn-GTAIV.png|A fire extinguisher (en) in GTA IV. FireExtinguisherRu-GTAIV.png|A fire extinguisher (ru) in GTA IV. FireExtinguisherRu2-GTAIV.png|A fire extinguisher (ru) in GTA IV. FireExtinguisher-GTAV-render.png|A cut fire extinguisher in GTA V. Extinctor tag GTA V.png|Render of the tag in the GTA V rendition. FireExtinguisher-GTAV.jpg|The fire extinguisher can be used by firefighters as a weapon. HUD icon FireExtinguisher-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. FireExtinguisher-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Los Santos *Inside the Vagos gang house in East Los Santos (only during the mission Burning Desire). *Inside Big Smoke's crack den in East Los Santos (only during the mission End of the Line). *Over the counter at The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Idlewood (found during the mission Ryder). San Fierro *At the Xoomer gas station in the Easter Basin district of San Fierro, at the south end of the main building. Las Venturas *Inside the Sindacco Abattoir in Whitewood Estates (only during the mission The Meat Business). *In the Spinybed district of Las Venturas, at the Xoomer gas station just east of Millie Perkins' house, between the convenience store and car wash buildings. Whetstone *Outside the small gas station in Whetstone, adjacent to the 24/7 along the main highway, just southeast of Angel Pine. Bone County *In Valle Ocultado, at its east end, next to Gas. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Killing pedestrians with the extinguisher will result in blood spewing out of their body, as if they were killed by firearms or melee weapons. People that die of suffocation usually do not bleed in real life. The same thing also applies to the Spray Can and Tear Gas. *Using a fire extinguisher in public can attract police attention, even when it is used properly to put out fires. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *On the label of the fire extinguisher, the refilling company (presumably also the manufacturer of the extinguisher) is humorously named "Burn Alive Limited". *Since The San Andreas Flight School Update, firefighters sometimes use the Fire Truck's mounted water cannon instead of extinguishers. Navigation }} de:Feuerlöscher es:Extintor fi:Sammutin pl:Gaśnica pt:Extintor ru:Огнетушитель Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Weapons